vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jed
Jed is a werewolf who first appeared on the fourth episode of and the former alpha of the school pack. Early History There isn't anything known about his early history. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= In Hope is Not the Goal, he goes up to Rafael and Josie and tells Josie to leave. Rafael stands up and starts talking to him. Jed wants Rafael to submit into his pack, but Rafael leaves with Josie. Later, he and his pack ambush Rafael in the hallway. Jed explains that it's simple to submit, all he has to do is tell them who he killed since he's recently triggered his curse. Rafael attempts to flee, but they have the upper hand and begin beating him up to make him submit but are stopped when Josie shows up to help him by casting a pain infliction spell. They eventually disperse and Jed gives Rafael another good kick to the stomach before following his buddies. Later that night, he and the other wolves are playing basketball. They lose the ball and it makes it way over to Rafael, who returns it. Taking advice from Josie, Rafael reveals what triggered his curse. Jed tells him to kneel down but reveals to be joking and Rafael joins them in the game. In Malivore, before the Honor council elections, he refused to support Rafael in voting for Landon to stay at the school. Later Rafael challenges him for the Alpha position in the Salvatore Boarding School pack and loses to him. In a fit of rage over losing his position, Jed later beats Landon up, blaming him for all that's happened. According to Emma, afterwards Jed ran away and she went to search for him. In There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True, Lizzie Saltzman makes a wish to Ablah that Hope Mikaelson never came to the Salvatore boarding school. In the new wish reality, Jed comes to the boarding school, which is struggling financially due to lacking Hope's father's startup donation, as a potential recruit for the school. Lizzie and Josie show Jed around and introduce him to his alpha, Luis. When Lizzie makes another wish, that the Salvatore Boarding School had never been started, Jed is instead recruited as a student at the Mikaelson Boarding School. He, Kaleb, Pedro and Hope respond to Lizzie exposing magic at Mystic Falls High School and is instructed to form a perimeter. Again, Lizzie makes another wish with Ablah, resulting in a wish reality where Hope Mikaelson is never born. This new reality is apocalyptic, where supernaturals are exposed by Klaus Mikaelson and Triad Industries relentlessly hunt them. Lizzie promises to take him to the resistance who would smuggle him down to Mexico for safety. This reality, however, is wished away by Lizzie when she wishes that Ablah never encounters the monster that sent her to Malivore. The resulting wish essentially 'resets' reality, leaving Jed's fate unknown. In I'll Tell You a Story, with Rafael still suffering from the lunar psychosis, Jed wonders if he's doing okay. He's been in gym class for an hour, affected by his unstable emotions which heavily distract him throughout the session - in the process, Rafael is almost hit with a ball. Before Jed could say anything else, Rafael snaps at him and takes the ball from his hands. Later, Jed steps in between a confrontation between Rafael and another vampire student, both gearing up for a fight - Rafael's eye's glowing yellow and the vampire's eye's turning red and veiny. Roman Sienna steps in as well and quells the vampires, and Jed calms down Rafael and the other werewolves. That night, Jed comes to Rafael. He tells him that he needs to find some help. Rafael scoffs at his sentiment and tells him not to pretend to care about him. Jed doesn't but he does care about the pack and they follow their alpha. Jed continues, that having an alpha who can't control himself means the pack gets hurt. Despite his own shortcomings as a leader, the pack is everything and if he cared about them, then he shouldn't let his pride get in the way. In There's Always a Loophole, Jed agrees to help Hope find Landon and joins Kaleb, Josie and Lizzie. Despite is previous differences with Rafael, Jed tells him he's their Alpha and views Landon as part of the pack - he's willing to help. As they load up, they're stopped by Triad Industries and quickly discover they don't have magic to defend themselves. They're forced to let them inside the school. Once inside, Triad instructs the students that they're looking for an artifact known as the Chalice of Arimathea. and believe that the school has it in its collection. They instruct the students to find it and then they'll leave. In the meantime, Jed and Kaleb work with MG to devise a plan to take back the school once they have their magic back. MG wonders if he remembers his opening move from last year's Wickery game, to which he does. MG instructs him and Kaleb to spread the word and wait for his signal. With magic restored, Jed follows MG's plan and begins the assault on the Triad guards. Kaleb tosses him a metal pot and slides across a table and kicks a guard to the floor and bashes the pot on another guard. He tosses the pot to another student and continues to attack guards until he's restrained. Pedro however zip-ties the guards feet catching him off balance allowing Jed to escape. He gives Pedro a high five for the assistance and Kaleb carries the young student off to safety. |-|Season Two= In This Year Will Be Different, he tells the other students to let Landon through as he was the one to defeat Malivore. He listens to the new headmaster, Vardemus, as he makes his speech to the students. Later, he attends class with Landon and Josie, and mentions how the new headmaster hasn't tried to kill them, to which Josie tries to stand up for her dad, but keeps quiet. He then looks when a witch runs out of the classroom after she is inflicted with a spell by Josie. In Screw Endgame, he helps Rafael with moving the equipment for the DJ. He later attends the decade dance with the rest of the students. In I Couldn't Have Done This Without You, he is in the gymnasium with the other werewolves getting ready to play a game of dodgeball when Landon and Sebastian walk in. He asks about Raf and starts the game with the others. After Sebastian gets hit by the ball, Jed shows a friendly attitude towards him. At lunch, he and the other werewolves face off against the witches and vampires when Alyssa Chang purposefully cuts her hand. He leads the werewolves out so no other problem can ensue. In This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies, he is seen making out with Alyssa on Hope's bed until she walks in. He quickly gets up and apologizes to Hope. Later, after the Qareen has spread more discourse among the others, he and Kaleb argue, getting ready for a fight withe each other. In What Cupid Problem?, he attends a Super Squad meeting with Landon, Wade, Druscilla and Pedro about the Cupid problem. He agrees with what Landon says, but decides to go off and find the girl he wants to express his feelings for. This girl is revealed to be Emma, and he interrupts her and Dorian's wedding at the city hall. He tells her she is the only one who understands him and welcoming her into the pack, he and Dorian get into a fight over her. In You Can't Save Them All, he is teamed up Kaleb and MG to find the magical equipment that was stolen. He tries to get MG to get the magical moth working so they can get the arsenal back quicker, but Kaleb tells him to stop giving orders. They are is some obvious tension, with MG thinking it's the vampire-werewolf faction issue. He grabs the moth from MG, shakes it and gets it to work, and the three walk. As the three continue walking, the blue light emitting from the moth goes out. Kaleb and Jed began arguing, until MG steps in, thinking it's the faction thing. Kaleb reveals to him it's about Alyssa, and the two begin arguing again until MG points out the zombie jogger, with the blue light from the moth coming on again. They follow the zombie and Kaleb knocks him down, while Jed grabs a piece of wood and stabs him through the head, effectively killing him and grabbing the other moth hanging around the zombie's neck. He and Kaleb begin arguing again while MG hears something and goes into the abandoned trailer. Personality Jed is confident and arrogant due to being the Alpha of the school pack. He has a temper, which is common among werewolves and wants new members to submit to him. He seems to be a little rude towards other students that are not werewolves, such as Josie. He can, however, joke towards a new packmate with a serious look on his face. He is also a violent bully. He assaulted Rafael for previously refusing to submit to him and later Landon, blaming him for his misfortune after Rafael took his alpha status. He is also lazy as he made his werewolf subordinates read his books instead of him. Physical Appearance He has short, black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a striped blue and navy blue shirt with the boarding school symbol on the left breast side. He also has tall stature and an athletic build. Relationships *Jed and the Salvatore School Werewolf Pack (Allies/Some are friends/Former Alpha) *Jed and Rafael (Subordinate-Leader/Ex-Friends/Classmates/Enemies) Powers and Abilities Jed possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-evolved werewolf. Weaknesses Jed has the typical weaknesses of a non-evolved-werewolf. Appearances Season One *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True'' (Wish Reality) *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' (Mentioned) *''This Year Will Be Different'' *''Screw Endgame'' *''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You'' *''This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies'' *''What Cupid Problem?'' *''You Can't Save Them All'' Name *'Jed' is a masculine given name or nickname. It is usually a short form of Jedidiah. Jedediah is a Hebrew given name that means "beloved of the Lord" or "friend of God".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jed_(given_name)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jedediah Trivia *He is the first werewolf to be seen wanting a new member to submit before taking them into their own pack. Gallery |-|Season One= LGC104-039-Jed.png LGC104-040-Rafael-Josie-Jed.png LGC104-066-Jed.png LGC104-067-Rafael-Jed.png LGC104-070-Werewolves-Jed-Josie~Rafael.png LGC104-072~Josie-Jed.png LGC104-130-Jed-Rafael.png LGC105-034-Jed.png LGC105-035-Rafael-Jed.png LGC105-064-Jed.png LGC105-066-Jed.png LGC105-068~Rafael-Jed.png LGC105-070-Jed.png LGC105-074-Jed.png LGC105-099-Jed.png LGC105-100-Jed.png LGC110-026-Wish Jed~Wish Josie.png LGC110-028-Wish Josie-Wish Jed-Lizzie.png LGC110-029-Wish Josie-Wish Jed-Lizzie.png LGC110-121-Wish Jed.png LGC110-123-Lizzie-Wish Jed~Wish Kaleb.png LGC115-018-Jed~Rafael.png LGC115-019-Jed-Werewolf-Rafael.png LGC115-021-Jed.png LGC115-082~Rafael-Jed~Cocky Vampire.png LGC115-110-Jed.png LGC116-008-Jed~Rafael.png LGC116-058-Jed-Pedro-Kaleb-Rafael-MG.png LGC116-077~Pedro-Jed.png LGC116-104~Triad Agents-Jed.png |-|Season Two= LGC202-017-Landon-Jed~Student.png LGC202-033-Jed~Flirty Witch.png LGC202-062~Josie~Landon-Jed.png LGC202-065-Jed-Flirty Witch-Landon.png LGC205-024-Jed-Rafael.png LGC205-086-Jed.png LGC209-053-Jed.png LGC209-056-Werewolves-Jed.png LGC209-058-Jed.png LGC209-076-Jed.png LGC210-017-Alyssa-Jed.png LGC210-081~Kaleb-Jed.png LGC211-063-Pedro-Druscilla-Wade-Jed.png LGC211-064~Wade-Jed.png LGC211-082-Jed~Emma.png LGC211-083-Jed-Emma-City Hall Official-Dorian.png LGC213-029-Jed.png LGC213-030-Kaleb-MG-Jed.png LGC213-054-Kaleb-Jed.png LGC213-055-MG-Jed-Kaleb.png LGC213-058-Jed.png LGC213-060-Kaleb-MG-Jed.png LGC213-104-MG-Jed-Zombie Jogger-Kaleb.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Mystic Falls Residents